


Summer Date

by Clarisse (transnymphtaire)



Series: Flight from Death-verse [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied pedophilia, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnymphtaire/pseuds/Clarisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decides to kidnap young Tom Riddle for the day. It doesn't really go as planned.</p><p>June 22, 1932</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Date

**Author's Note:**

> The tags are just warnings. There's really nothing more serious than a peck on the lips.
> 
> Harry does have morals you know.

Being limited to travelling to places where one of the Deathly Hallows resided was really unhelpful. Harry had decided on a whim to travel to the Elder Wand, and ended up in the middle of Gellert Grindelwald’s stronghold. As Master of Death, he couldn’t actually be killed, but being hit by twenty Avada Kedavra at the same time fucking _hurt_. He had almost been too distracted to apparate out, and managed to completely destroy Gellert’s wards as he did.

Current Dark Lord knows he’s Master of Death? Check.  
Going to be hunted for his head? Probably check.  
A living disaster? Definitely check. 

It didn’t discourage him from climbing up the wall of Wool’s Orphanage in London so that he could kidnap Tom. Of course, he could just have apparated directly into the bedroom, but where would the fun in that had been? Nowhere, that’s where.

Harry reached the window and stopped to look inside. It was around 4 in the morning, and the sun would start to rise if he took too long. With a nonverbal and wandeless  _Alohomora_ the window opened for him. Harry carefully climbed inside. Death was probably hovering nearby, but for now it was only Harry and an asleep Tom. Harry closed and locked the window behind him before he walked over to the bed.

The sight of the sleeping child made him squeal. So cute! Harry stopped to look through his bag until he found a camera. Since he travelled back and forth so much, he had started to carry around a bag with a camera, money, an umbrella, sunglasses, and other things that could be good to have. He didn’t care much about change of clothing as Death usually changed his clothes for him so that he would fit in. As his current clothes were burned from all the killing curses he had been hit with, he started to rethink that idea. For now though, Harry found taking photographs of mini-Tom much more interesting.

“Stop it.” Tom mumbled, as he groggily woke up because of the camera-flashes. Harry took one more photo just because. After that, Tom had woken up more and latched himself at Harry, knocking them both to the ground.

“This is not going as I expected.” Harry pronounced, as he hugged Tom close to his chest.

“I saw you three months ago, Harry. Don’t you remember?” Tom asked, and looked up at him with watery eyes. Damn.

“I did? Huh. Hasn’t happened yet. Did I explain anything to you about time travelling?” Harry asked, and ruffled Tom’s hair. Tom seemed to think hard about it before nodding.

“You visit once every few months, but never in order, so our memories don’t match. Is this the first time for you?” Tom asked, sounding way too clever for a five year old. At least Harry thought so.

“It is.” Harry confirmed, and stood up from the floor. He held Tom close to him as he did, and Tom settled on his hip, with legs and arms wrapped around him. “So, what do we usually do when I visit?”

“You take me out on dates, and then you’re usually acting silly but you also hug me and kiss me a lot and give me gifts.”

“...that does sound like me, yeah.” Harry answered. He had honestly expected for Tom to lie. Maybe he should get together with his future self one of these days and ask what’s going on in their life… He’d have to ask Death about the possibility later.

“See, acting silly.” Tom said, as if he had just proven a point. Harry stuck his tongue out at the comment. Tom flicked him on the nose.

“Hey!” Harry protested. “What was that for?”

“You should take me out on a date before you act silly.”

“The sun isn’t even up yet.” Harry muttered. It was his own fault for coming so damn early. “...well, not here at least.”

He made sure he had his camera and bag, and apparated them to Australia. In hindsight, he should have chosen a country with reasonable temperature, or at least tried to remember his basic geography. Whereas London had been cold simply because the sun hadn’t risen yet, Australia was cold even with the sun high in the sky.

“It’s roughly one in the afternoon, and it’s _colder_ than London. What the hell.” Harry commented.

 **IT’S AUSTRALIAN WINTER** , Death said helpfully. **I WOULD RECOMMEND WAITING UNTIL THE SUN IS UP IN ENGLAND BEFORE TRAVELLING BACK**

“Or.” Harry started, a strange glint in his eyes. “We travel forward in time until the sun is up in London.”

“Can I do that?” Tom asked, his eyes big and full of need for knowledge. “Wouldn’t it mess with my timeline?”

“Eh.” Harry looked slightly lost. “What do you say, Death?”

**A FEW HOURS SHOULDN’T MAKE MUCH OF A DIFFERENCE. THE ELDER WAND AGAIN?**

“What, and risk having Tom die? I’d really prefer not to use my powers on him anytime soon, thank you very much. No, I say we go for the invisibility cloak. We’ll probably end up outside a Potter residence that way, which is definitely safest.”

 **YOU CARE FOR SAFETY NOW?** Death asked with a low chuckle.

“Well, not my own.” Harry admitted. “Anyway, less talking, more time travelling.”

He had barely finished the sentence before they were outside an old Victorian house somewhere in London, the sun high in the sky. It was around 20 degrees, a much more reasonable summer temperature. Happy that it finally felt like summer, Harry apparated them to the only beach he could remember. It happened to be the beach with the cave that Tom would hide a Horcrux in in the future, but what could he do? He didn’t have a map of England. He had only managed to apparate to Australia in the first place because he had helped Hermione find her parents after the war.

Harry made a mental note to travel the world so that he could have more places to apparate to, and put Tom down on the ground. As neither of them had proper clothes for swimming, he looked towards Death.

“You know the current fashion. We need swim clothes.” Harry stated. Death obeyed, with an echoing sigh. Harry beamed down at Tom, who seemed rather bemused and flustered.

“You-you’re indecent!” Tom stammered. Harry blinked in confusion at looked down on his swimwear. A pair of knitted high-waisted shorts? How was that indecent? How was that swimwear for that matter?

**I TOOK THE LIBERTY TO REMOVE THE SHIRT FOR YOU**

“How is that an explanation?” Harry asked. “Wait, is that what the zipper is for? The shirt is part of the outfit with a zipper?” Harry looked towards Death, with an incredulous face, before he broke out laughing.  
“Indecent, I can’t, the 30’s are so prudish!”

 **I’M NOT HELPING YOU IF YOU GET ARRESTED** , Death declared. Harry shut up.

“I’m not going to get arrested.” Harry protested weakly. Next time, he would read up on history before he decided to visit Tom. This was ridiculous. Speaking of Tom…  
“You’re adorable!” Harry cooed, and got his camera out to take photos of the flustered child.

“Teach me how to swim?” Tom asked suddenly. Harry froze, and then beamed.

He spent a few hours teaching Tom to swim before they both realized that they had completely forgotten to eat anything. Tired, Harry sent Death to get them food, which had Tom looking at him as if he were crazy. Harry just grinned and dragged Tom down so that they were both dozing on a conjured blanket. Then Death came back and dumped a basket of food unceremoniously on Harry’s head.

“Death!” Harry whined as he sat up.

**I’M NOT YOUR SERVANT**

“...I mean, technically…” Harry started.

**TIME TRAVELLING AND CLOTHES SWAPPING IS ONE THING, BOY. FOOD IS ANOTHER**

“You still did it.” Tom reasoned, being the only actually mature being there. Harry beamed at him again before serving them food. Death had done a pretty good job, even if he protested.

Harry and Tom took a nap on the beach after they had eaten. Harry woke Tom up by lavishing him with kisses while tickling him, which ended up with Tom having a show of accidental magic and getting Harry to fly into the ocean.

“That was amazing!” Harry praised when he got out of the water. He knelt down in front of Tom and gave the child a peck on the lips. Tom looked flustered for a moment before pushing Harry away and mumbling. Harry grinned at him.

“I think we should get you back to the orphanage though… it’s starting to get late, and I’m sure they’re worried. Or at least pretending to be.” Harry said, after Tom had calmed down.

“Do I have to?” Tom asked.

“You know that you do. I think? Well, you have to.” Harry answered. “I’ll leave you a parting gift to remember me by.” he then added with a grin. Tom looked suspicious but nodded.

Harry ruffled Tom’s hair, changing it to red and gold as he did.  
“There.” he said proudly, and drew Tom into a hug.

A couple of hours later, when Tom was alone in his room at the orphanage and finally saw what Harry had done to his hair, he gave a short scream in shock and swore to get revenge. Outside his window, hid by a disillusionment charm, Harry spent a moment laughing to himself before disapparating away. He needed to figure out what he wanted to do next, and Tom was distracting.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually did research for this.
> 
> You can request what you want to see next by the way.  
> I'm thinking a fourway, or Harry messing with his parents and visiting his baby-self.  
> Maybe I should do something war-related at one point... or more about Grindelwald... which is kinda the same thing depending on which war you think about?


End file.
